


again (for eternity)

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairies, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Magic, Princes & Princesses, i don't really know i just, kaibaek is such a nice pair, some good dicking with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: baekhyun is a fairy that saved a cursed panther named jongin, and in return, jongin makes an oath to forever stand by him.





	again (for eternity)

**Author's Note:**

> it's currently 3am and i have to wake up in an hour or so but i accidentally deleted 500 words of this after i finished and i had to rewrite them because i can't do it later or else this might change uh sorry.
> 
> i managed to merge two ideas because i can't pick which one,, i was supposed to make a hanahaki disease one but i don't like angst sue me
> 
> [the picture that pushed me to do it](https://twitter.com/cloud9palette/status/950787352506413056)
> 
> warning: lapslock, implied major character death(s)

sunlight slowly crawls down the trees, to their trunks and branches where bird nests lie, and ending on the ground full of grass and flowers. baekhyun sees this unfold before quietly making his way to the flowers, one finger on each hand pointing downwards to wake up the flowers, they giggle when the wind blew and swayed them to the side. they wave happily at baekhyun who whispers his greetings for the day.

the fairy sits on the arc of a tree, watching a black creature slink between the trees and walks slowly to him. baekhyun opens up his palm to invite him, the panther, jongin. he licks baekhyun's palm before resting his chin on his knee to receive a soft petting.

how he found jongin was nothing but a short story yet it was something baekhyun loves remembering. he heard a distressed sound louder than the rushing of the river, he headed towards it immediately, a panther was drowning and still crying for help. when baekhyun pulled him out, all the animal did was whimper before he turned half human. the creature had scratches all over his body and his back was bloody, baekhyun took the time to nurse him back to his health.

jongin can only make noises such as groans, whines, and occasional meows. but baekhyun can hear his thoughts and the panther tells him about being cursed, shaking his head insistently when baekhyun offered his help to turn him back to human, he said he'd rather be a free animal than be back to the village that disowned him.

a few animals came to him when jongin falls asleep next to his feet, he presses a kiss on the panther's ear before leaving to walk around. the yellow flowers pulled him in by their loud whispering, he lies down and listens. they said a woman came by, her skin is touched by the sun, wearing a red flowy skirt and a bright smile. the flowers told him that she’ll be back in due time, quieting down when baekhyun tries to press more from them.

he's still coaxing the flowers but a sob reaches his ears, coming from a little girl who just lost her dog. baekhyun spreads a hand out to give the crops a little more life before approaching the girl, he lets her cry for a while as he hums to her. when she opens her eyes, she gasps and immediately hugs the young shepherd dog baekhyun summoned on his way to the barn.

“now, now, you'll grow up to be a strong woman.” baekhyun hands her a small pouch, “give this to your papa, may your life be filled with wealth and happiness.”

she nods, carefully cradling the pouch on her small hands before going back inside her house.

when baekhyun comes back, the sun's ready to say goodbye, and he spots jongin feasting on his prey. he turns around to give jongin his privacy, watching as the sun makes way for the moon to shine the dark skies. a cold touch on his neck means jongin cleaned himself up and he's back to being human, baekhyun lets the panther pull him down to sit on the grass as they watch the stars slowly appear and fireflies flutter around them.

like every other night, baekhyun trails a finger on the bones high on jongin's cheeks, leaving spots of gold that shine. they trail down to his clavicles, arms, fingers where baekhyun gave his most attention to, chest, stomach, to the organ that needs the attention he gave to his fingers but baekhyun leaves that for later. he trails his finger on the insides of jongin's thighs, down to his calf and ankles, to his toes. baekhyun sits back to admire the straight lines that were wobbly back then, jongin's tanned skin are adorned with baekhyun's spots of light, it is a sight to behold.

baekhyun wraps his hand around where jongin needs him, gently moving his hand up and down, earning a shudder from the panther. he pushes the pad of his thumb at the slight opening at the tip where jongin's leaking, he looks up from his eyelashes to meet the panther's shining eyes.

_tonight?_

the grass underneath him tickle his back and his wings are trapped between his back and the ground, jongin does the same to him but he presses his lips on baekhyun's first, softly biting his lower lip and tangling their tongues. jongin pulls away to lick everywhere, leaving wet trails that dry up to make baekhyun shiver. his clothes were removed and jongin's biting down gently on his thighs before his fingers disappear in baekhyun's white pouch that were used to make his skin smoother but was more useful when jongin came around.

jongin's fingers are coated with sparkles when he puts them inside baekhyun, gently poking around, he pants breathlessly when the fingers spread him open. stretching him for what's to come next, he intertwined his hands behind jongin's neck when the fingers pull out.

something thicker replaces the fingers, fitting just right inside baekhyun. the fairy moans at the pleasure running up his spine each time jongin moves forward to hit a spot that makes baekhyun's sight spin, his thighs tremble next to jongin's hips each thrust. jongin wraps his arms around baekhyun's lithe waist, mouthing on his neck, saliva running down. a finger slides down to poke at where they're connected and baekhyun greedily sucks it in and jongin's teeth are nipping his ear, this is the only time baekhyun can be greedy.

baekhyun reaches behind the panther to touch the dark tail, his fingers rubbing slowly at the base because he knows how much jongin loves that action. it doesn't take long until jongin's mewling and scratching his lower back, filling baekhyun with his liquid— thick, overflowing, familiar, and will forever be etched in the fairy's mind. baekhyun follows with an arch of his back and a prolonged moan of his own, his own liquid painting both of their chests.

in this light, jongin's much brighter than any of the stars above, even with sweat and black ears twitching on top of his head. the fairy lifts himself up to kiss the panther's mouth, whispering poems that he heard from some of the couples, but the most important is how he answers jongin's proposal.

“i'll stay with you, for eternity, i'll wait for you in your next life. the next one, and the next, until i follow you. my heart is filled with only you, my sweet panther.”

_and i to you, my only love._

—

the fairy doesn't know how long he's been waiting, lying down to talk and caress the flower that grew when jongin had been gone, it's as dark as the night and baekhyun doesn't forget to touch the grass around it to light it up— brighter than the moon.

a woman comes, her feet are bare and full of blisters, eyes full of sadness. baekhyun takes care of her, the only words she said was, “i'm leaving. please take care of my son.”

baekhyun talks to the bush of yellow flowers but they only gave him hushed whispers about the new prince of the kingdom nearby, he feeds the animals coming by and sending them off with more food to bring back to their families.

the years pass by, baekhyun unable to age but some flowers were replaced with more beautiful ones and it cheers him up. one day, he decides to visit the little girl's barn. everything was livelier than back then, he hears a peal of laughter from afar and smiles, the girl had turned into a beautiful woman with three dogs running with her. baekhyun leaves another pouch on the front door, it's a fragrance that can find her a true lover to grow the farm with.

water pours down heavily at the trees, dropping down at the ground to wash the grass and its friends. baekhyun sits down in a cold cave with a few squirrels that are basking in the warmth of a ball the fairy made for them, he hears them chatter about what they had found, the panther somehow made it's way back into his mind— how he played when there's rain, trying to bite the droplets falling down and rolling in the dirt, all to make baekhyun smile.

a loud splashing and hurried footsteps brought him back, he listens to the harsh breaths and pained groans, heading out as soon as he hears the fall on the ground. baekhyun brings the man back to the cave, now without the squirrels, he uses his hand to swipe back the hair on his face and gasping loudly at the familiar structure. just like his old lover's face, jaw sharp and mouth always inviting.

the fairy suddenly bursts sparkles from his hands as soon as he touches the man, he apologises even if the man is unconscious. baekhyun manages to heal him just after the rain had stopped, he spends the whole night staring at him, heart hurting at the thought that maybe this jongin wouldn't remember him. he softly brushes their lips, missing the kisses they once shared.

baekhyun toys with the hanging vines outside the cave as the sun stays high up the skies, he only watches as the man stands from the cave and stretch his limbs. the man spots him and stares back, the fairy gives him a small smile, “hello, i'm glad you're awake.”

“thank you...” the man hesitates before walking closer, “i'm j—”

“prince kai!” a lot of voices rung out throughout the forest, the sound of horses' hooves shakes the ground.

“i-i'm sorry. i have to go.” the man gulps, eyes darting towards the sound and to baekhyun. “i'll be back.”

that promise made baekhyun wait everyday, just to see a glimpse of the prince who's just like his jongin. he waits near the cave most of the time that flowers grew on that spot, bright orange ones that don't whisper in his ear but leans closer to him when he offers his hand.

“hello.” the voice made him look up slowly, the prince is wearing pristine white clothes almost like baekhyun's. “i'm back.”

“hello, prince.” he greets, soft smile adorning his face.

the prince is shy even with his height towering baekhyun, he does listen attentively when baekhyun tells him about the flowers and the animals that he sees, his eyes are still full of wonder. the days aren't complete without kai having dirt in his clothes or hands as he tries to help baekhyun even if it wasn't needed. kai's silver hair flows gracefully when the wind blows and baekhyun's reminded of jongin's eyes.

it was when baekhyun was bathing in the river when kai first kissed him, a shy of lips, inexperienced. he doesn't bother covering himself up when kai looks at him fully but doesn't indicate that he wants to do anything, baekhyun reluctantly lets him go after another kiss.

kai becomes fond of baekhyun's wings, fingers lightly dancing and his hands will be full of gold afterwards but he only smiles at baekhyun. he meets him at night and baekhyun would trace patterns at the back of his hand and kai would kiss his hand in return. baekhyun is happy just seeing kai with flowers on his hair with a smile so wide that can be the rival of the sun.

the night has turned the river dark but shining with the reflection of the moon, kai holds his hand as they take a dip in the cold water, baekhyun's wings flutter angrily at the temperature but then kai holds him closer than before and presses their lips together.

kai's hands travel on his backside, a finger tracing the place where no one touched baekhyun since jongin, they continue sharing breaths and saliva. baekhyun's fingers drew a messy scrawl of light all over kai's chest, back, shoulders, arms. he gently grabs kai's face in his hands to look at his eyes, they're half lidded but filled with excitement, he sees them soften when baekhyun kisses his nose.

“tonight?”

baekhyun's bare back meets the grass once again, a mouth on his neck, and fingers trailing on his open thighs. kai murmurs, “baekhyun, always pretty. so bright. you're so bright that it brings happiness inside of me.”

there wasn't a single harsh movement when they did it, just like how jongin and him back then. baekhyun tightens his legs around kai's waist as if he's afraid that he'll suddenly disappear and kai notices this, he whispers breathlessly, “i'm here, i'm here.”

baekhyun explodes with a gasp, “jongin!” he digs his blunt fingers on kai's shoulders as his body shakes in pleasure.

kai kisses him as he spills inside of him, also shaking with the intensity. baekhyun let a few tears fall from his eyes, he misses his jongin, he whispers apologies to kai but the prince shakes his head.

“i am jongin. i don't know how you knew my real name but i'm grateful.”

“jongin. jongin.” baekhyun whimpers, for once, he's feeling weak.

“i'm here, baekhyun.”

 

no matter how much it pains baekhyun, he continues loving jongin the prince even with the frequent visits. jongin always holds back his tears when it's time for them to part ways, he promises that he'll be back, sealing it with a kiss.

flowers start growing inside of him, baekhyun doesn't bother watering them as they just continue to grow as his body was made for growing them. he gets to pick them out when it reaches the full moon, they're silver colored but with a red center. the flower whispers, _it will be over soon and he'll love you more than you love him._

jongin comes back after two full moons and lies down with baekhyun, holding the fairy's hand with two of his own. his cheek has three lines across from it and baekhyun kisses them away, he asks what happened but jongin kisses his lips instead, staining both of their lips red. 

baekhyun is not the recieving end of jongin's touches but jongin's on his back and looking at the fairy with trusting eyes. he trails beautiful dotted lines, swirling on jongin's stomach and down to hold the cock, to press his finger at the tip. the heat surrounding baekhyun's fingers are clenching as he move them like how jongin does it for him, he watches jongin writhe as he founds a spot that makes him leak more on his stomach.

he holds jongin's thighs in his hands as he moves his hips, jongin whimpers and urges him to go faster. baekhyun pants as he obliges, jongin's insides are greedily sucking him in and the sound of love making echoing the forest, the flower inside him fluttering on his chest, “jongin, my love.”

“b-baekhyun, please, i-i'm gonna—” jongin clamps down on baekhyun and releases a loud moan, enough to let all of the animals to know. baekhyun muffles his sob on jongin's clavicle as he's the one filling up his lover, the substance coating his cock and spilling out of jongin when he pulls out.

they embraced for so long until the sun peeks out, jongin's smiling at him softly with tears swimming in his eyes, he whispers an oath.

“i will be back and we'll be together for eternity. no one will ever seperate us anymore, my fairy.”

 

the light inside baekhyun dies slowly, his mother is whispering to him that it is time for him to rest, to finally face the eternal love and happiness jongin laid out for him. he steps in the bright light, blinded for a second, before all he can see is jongin's smile and a hand outstretched for him to hold. baekhyun takes it and kisses the only light he had been leaning on for his whole life, jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
